<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eye of the Hurricane by Distinguishedrunawaymiracle, Night_Time_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904091">The Eye of the Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle/pseuds/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle'>Distinguishedrunawaymiracle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Writing/pseuds/Night_Time_Writing'>Night_Time_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Aang/Zuko, F/M, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Pining, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, the fire nation hates aang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle/pseuds/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Writing/pseuds/Night_Time_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to marry and have children, and the council has already chosen my bride.”</p><p>A silence fell over the two of them as they both soaked in what Zuko had blurted out without too much though. Even though Zuko has been slowly trying to cope with this since he’s been told, telling Aang had made it much more real.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Aang was smiling at him. “Wow! Who is she? She’s such a lucky girl.”</p><p>Zuko was so confused, and a little scared. “All I know is that she is from the southern water tribe, and she is the chief’s daughter.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes got bigger, but he was still smiling that large, kind of scary, smile. “Wow, that’s so great. Who knew that you would marry my ex-girlfriend. I always knew you guys would be great together, such a power couple. Imagine how powerful your kids will be. Anyway, this has been fun, but I gotta go. Talk to you later.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zuko and Aang are happily dating when the council decides Zuko needs to get married the Chief's daughter of the southern water tribe, putting a wrench in their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko laughed as the turtle duck landed in the pond, and he laid down on the blanket to look up at the sky. “Don’t laugh at me, Zuko. It was a real concern. What if it pooped on my head Zuko, then what?”</p><p>“Then I would have a poop covered boyfriend.”</p><p>“Exactly, do you want the guards to think I’m weirder than they already do?” Aang complained as he moved closer to Zuko.</p><p>“I don’t care what they think.” Zuko argued as he pushed up and leaned closer to Aang.</p><p>As Zuko leaned in for a kiss, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the servant girls staring straight at him. “Um, hello?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, I’m sorry to interrupt your date, but the council requests your presence.” She then spun around and walked away.</p><p>Zuko watched her leave before turning to Aang. “I’m so sorry, it sounds like they need me. I’ll try to get out as soon as possible. We’ll have dinner, okay? Don’t make any other plans.” He then stands up to leave.</p><p>“Hey wait! You forgot something.” Aang said, shooting up from where he was sitting. Zuko looked at him confused as Aang moved closer and smashed their lips together. He then pulled back and gave him a toothy grin.</p><p>It suddenly struck Zuko how amazing his boyfriend is. He just stood there looking at him.</p><p>“Zuko, you have to go. They are going to kill me if I make you late again.” Aang said, pushing him towards the door.</p><p>Zuko smiled all the way to the council chamber before stopping outside the door. He took a deep breath. “Come on Zuko, gotta put on your fire lord face.” He whispered, pumping himself up before pushing the door open. </p><p>“Nice of you to finally join us fire lord.” </p><p>“My apologies, I wasn’t informed that there was going to be a meeting today.”</p><p>“Yes, well, this in an unexpected meeting, we just received news about your up-and-coming marriage.”</p><p>“What marriage? I have yet to ask for Aang’s hand in marriage.” The council members all shared a look of disappointment before looking back at him. Zuko felt as if he was being treated like a child whose parents aren’t angry, just disappointed.</p><p>“Well, you see, you’re getting to that age-”</p><p>“I’m only 22” Zuko interrupted. He was starting to get defensive about the way they were treating him. He wasn’t just some child anymore. He was the fire lord. </p><p>Another council member sighed, “You need to have children, and you can’t have children with the avatar.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t care, I love him and I’m not going to leave him,” he yelled as he stood up. He couldn’t even imagine his life without Aang in it. He was only who he was today, thanks to Aang.</p><p>“You need to calm down. You are the fire lord, in case you forgot. We don’t care if you continue to see the avatar, but you must have children. We have arranged a marriage between you and the chief’s daughter of the southern water tribe. It’s the least we could do after how much we took from them.”</p><p>Zuko hung his head, defeated. “I understand, when will she arrive?” He was aware, as fire lord, that he needed to mend the bridge between the fire nation and water tribes. Zuko also knew that he would have to continue the bloodline and have children. He just naively believed that he could adopt children with Aang or at the very least, he would get to marry Aang.</p><p>“She arrives in a week.”</p><p>“Very well, I dismiss you.” </p><p>Zuko took a deep breath as the council members shuffled out of the room. He waited for the last member to leave before he turned towards the door. He kicked his chair and then took another deep breath before carefully walking back to his room. Zuko still had a couple of hours before dinner, but he needed to calm himself down before he went to find Aang. Someone needed to have a level head when he told Aang.</p><p>By the time Zuko finally got to his room, he felt as if he was ready to explode. He looked around his room, trying to find something to calm himself down. He hasn’t felt this angry in a very long time, but he didn’t want to revert back to his past destructive behavior. He thought about what Aang would do and remembered that he meditates all the time, so maybe that would work. </p><p>He sat on his bed and copied what he had seen Aang do before he realized he has no clue what he is supposed to be thinking about. Was he supposed to think about nothing? Everything? Air? The Air nomads? Or perhaps fire? The fire nation? Because that’s a bad idea. Maybe he could think about Aang? Nope, now he’s thinking about how upset Aang’s going to be. Dammit, it’s not working. Aang makes it look so easy.</p><p>He finally gave up and marched over to his desk. Zuko picked his chair up, ready to throw it to the ground before he stopped himself. He felt upset with himself for almost breaking the chair. He wasn’t that person anymore. The person that destroyed everything he touched and lived off anger. </p><p>Zuko then realized he wasn’t angry at all. He was just sad. He felt helpless in this situation that he couldn’t change. He also didn’t want to hurt Aang anymore than he already had over the years. Zuko hated that his obligations as fire lord are what’s going to hurt Aang the most. For a moment, he thought that it would have been better if they had never gotten together, and instead, Aang got back together with Katara.</p><p>Zuko put the chair back down before moving to his bed and collapsing onto it. Before he knew it, he felt the hot tears running down his face.</p><p>Zuko didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he hit the floor. He shot up to see Aang looking at him apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry, but you weren’t waking up, and it’s dinner time.”</p><p>Now it was Zuko’s turn to be apologetic. “It’s dinner time already? I laid down for a minute. I’m so sorry Aang, lets go get some food.” He jumped up and grabbed Aang’s hand, leading him out of the room.</p><p>Aang chuckled, “at least you had a good nap.”</p><p>Zuko said nothing as he led Aang to the kitchen. Once they were about halfway there, Aang stopped and yanked on Zuko’s arm. </p><p>“Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet.”</p><p>Zuko could hear the worry in his voice and felt bad, but he wanted to wait for dinner. “I’ll tell you at dinner.” Zuko then led Aang to the kitchens again.</p><p>“You’re worrying me, you’re not going to break up with me, right?” Aang joked.</p><p>Zuko once again didn’t respond, and they fell into an awkward silence that followed them all the way until they were sitting in the kitchen with food in front of them. Zuko was fidgeting with his clothes, looking down at his lap, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what’s got you so upset?”</p><p>Zuko jumped slightly. He wasn’t expecting Aang to start the conversation. “Well, you see…” Zuko trailed off.</p><p>“I see what?” Aang asked patiently.</p><p>“I have to marry and have children, and the council has already chosen my bride.”</p><p>A silence fell over the two of them as they both soaked in what Zuko had blurted out without too much though. Even though Zuko has been slowly trying to cope with this since he’s been told, telling Aang had made it much more real.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Aang was smiling at him. “Wow! Who is she? She’s such a lucky girl.”</p><p>Zuko was so confused, and a little scared. “All I know is that she is from the southern water tribe, and she is the chief’s daughter.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes got bigger, but he was still smiling that large, kind of scary, smile. “Wow, that’s so great. Who knew that you would marry my ex-girlfriend. I always knew you guys would be great together, such a power couple. Imagine how powerful your kids will be. Anyway, this has been fun, but I gotta go. Talk to you later.” </p><p>Before Zuko could even move to stop him, Aang was gone and out the door. He hadn’t even touched his dinner. Zuko continued to sit there. The only thought running through his mind was who in the world is Aang’s ex-girlfriend from the water tribe. The only other person he’s dated is Katara, and she’s not a princess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kartara finds out that she has to marry Zuko. Aang wants to talk to Zuko about their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara looked around at the semicircle of young children in their tribe learning how to water bend for the first time. Even though it was years ago now, she could still remember the first time she water bended herself.</p><p>“Knock, knock.” Sokka said as he walked in. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that every time you want to come in.” Katara rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Your right, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“I need to talk to you in private.”</p><p>“Okay, we will resume tomorrow, class.” she said to the rest of the room. Then turning back to her brother, “What did you do, Sokka?”</p><p>“My favorite sister ever, who would never ever hurt her brother, especially for something he can’t control-”</p><p>“What did you do?” She started to get frustrated. What could even make Sokka act like this?</p><p>“Well, you see. The leaders were talking, and you know we are still trying to rebuild so some of us have to make sacrifices for our tribe and-”</p><p>“And by us you mean me, don’t you?” She said while cutting him off again.</p><p>“You know we need supplies and people, and we need better relations with the other nations-”</p><p>“Yes, but what does that have to do with me? Just spit it out already, Sokka.”</p><p>“You have to marry Zuko.” He rushed and put his hands up to block his face.</p><p>It was silent for a minute. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you, what do you need?”</p><p>“You have to marry Zuko, well if you don’t want to then we can say no, but it would help us a lot if you did. They seem desperate.”</p><p>“Why are they desperate? Zuko is dating Aang and last I checked they were happy. I feel like if they weren’t we would know. Aang probably would have come here.”</p><p>“I don’t know. They just seem desperate. Maybe there is something going on in the fire nation that has caused them to need you. But will you do it?”</p><p>Katara thought about it for a moment. To be honest, she wasn’t sure. It was a lot to take in all at once and to suddenly uproot her life that she’s come to know here to move across the world to be Zuko’s wife for some unknown reason was not something she planned on. “I’ll think about it. I’ll have an answer by tonight.”</p><p>Sokka nodded before leaving her alone with her thoughts. She first thought about her relationship with both Zuko and Aang. If this was Zuko asking for help, she might have said yes, but she was unaware why they needed her help, and what was going on with Aang. Why would Zuko ask for her to marry him if they were still in a relationship? She didn’t want to hurt Aang, of course. Then she thought about her tribe. They were still rebuilding, and they were trying to establish relationships with the other nations. They need better trade. Right now it was still really just the northern water tribe that was helping them out. An alliance with the fire nation would be very beneficial, they could rebuild faster, and they could trade faster. </p><p>Before she realized it, it became dark, and she had to decide. But, if she was being honest, there was only really one right answer. She had to do what was best for her people, even if it was at her expense.</p><p>She walked to her and her dad’s house to give her answer. As she entered the igloo, she saw Sokka was also there. She figured that was a good thing. This was something she would have to tell both of them anyway and saying it once was enough.</p><p>“So I have concluded. I will go to the fire nation and marry the fire lord.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do that, Katara? You don’t have to.” Her dad said. She could hear the sadness in his voice and she wanted to break and cry the way she used to when she was a little girl. But the sad truth is that she isn’t a little girl, and she can no longer hide behind her dad to protect her from the fire nation.</p><p>“I know dad, but I want to. I want to help our people as best as I can. There are other water bending teachers, but there is only one way to make an alliance with the fire nation.”</p><p>Sokka began to cry before running up to her and crushing her in a hug. “I’m going to miss you so much.” he wailed.</p><p>Katara realized that this might be the last time she is with her family like this, and she hugs him back equally tight. Then her dad came over and enveloped them both in a bone-crushing hug. They all just stood there for a while, just hugging each other. Katara allowed a single tear to escape.</p><p>…</p><p>Aang had been avoiding Zuko ever since their talk. He still didn’t know how he felt about the whole situation. He loves Zuko, and he loves Katara. But that almost made it worse. Aang didn’t know what this meant for him. Would he still get to be with Zuko? Were they even really still dating if Zuko married Katara? Would he and Katara even still be friends? All the what ifs were killing him, and he had no way of answering them. Katara was arriving tomorrow, so Aang knew it was time to suck it up and talk to Zuko. They needed to know where their relationship stood before it got more complicated.</p><p>Aang walked to Zuko’s room, took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. It made Aang sad that he felt like he had to knock now. He never had to do that before. But he was unsure if he was still always welcomed in Zuko’s bedroom.</p><p>The door swung open quite forcefully. “For the last time, I don’t need anything, I just want to be left alone.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, I can come back later.” Aang said dejectedly.</p><p>“Wait, I didn’t know it was you, you’re always welcome, Aang. The servants just won’t leave me alone. Why don’t you come in?”</p><p>Aang sighed in relief as he walked into the room. Zuko didn’t hate him, and he didn’t push him away. That was definitely a good sign.</p><p>“Is there something specific you needed? We haven’t talked since dinner a week ago.”</p><p>“I wanted to talk about us-”</p><p>“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What? No? Unless you want to. Do you want to break up?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said curtly.</p><p>Aang nodded. At least they got that out of the way. At least they agree they’re not breaking up or anything. “Good, I’m glad neither of us want to break up. But we do still need to talk about what you getting married means for us. Especially since you know, you’re marrying my ex.”</p><p>Zuko stared at Aang for a moment with his confused look.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Zuko?”</p><p>“Who is your ex?”</p><p>“For someone so smart, you can be real dumb, moving on,” Aang said. He was unsure if Zuko was joking or not. Zuko wasn’t one for joking and this wasn’t really the time, but there wasn’t any other good explanation.</p><p>“I don’t want anything between us to change.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s going to change and we need to think about that,” Aang said desperately.</p><p>“I know, but can we have tonight, tonight to be just us. I’ve missed you.” Zuko almost seemed to beg. </p><p>Aang wanted to press the matter. He didn’t like the uncertainty of their future. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Zuko and just being with him and Zuko’s tone of voice was at least enough to convince him that Zuko wanted to be with him just as much. “Okay. Tonight we’ll just be us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara Arrives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was not looking forward to having to deal with the fire nation’s antics. She just wanted to get all the formalities out of the way and just hangout with her friends. She leaned against the rail of the boat and looked out across the ocean. It was hard to imagine that somewhere not that far from the horizon was a foreign country where she would spend the rest of her life.</p><p>She headed back to her room within the boat and laid back down. She had a couple more hours before the ship docked, and she was unsure if she could stay outside and watch as the fire nation came into view.</p><p>She tossed and turned, trying to find comfort within the blankets, but ever since the temperature rose, she could no longer get comfortable while buried in blankets. It was too warm to bury herself in her blankets. She wasn’t used to the warm weather. It was always cold in the southern water tribe.</p><p>Thankfully, her thoughts were able to distract her enough because before she realized it the captain of the ship had knocked then opened the door.</p><p>He bowed before speaking, “Master Katara, we’ve arrived. Please change into your formal wear.”</p><p>She nodded in acknowledgment and waited until he left to rummage through her packed clothes, looking for her formal wear. It didn’t take her long to find the clothes as they were the only fire nation clothes actually packed.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in distaste. While fire nation clothing had a unique beauty that she could appreciate, she missed the blue and furs she often wore and found herself more comfortable in.</p><p>She wondered how much they would mind if she decided to wear something else. In the end, she decided she didn’t care either way what they believed and traded her new royal robes for her simple water tribe clothes. If they didn’t want her as she was, then she would turn back. She refused to give up who she was for anyone. Let alone the fire nation aristocrats.</p><p>She left her room in her water tribe clothes and her head held high. The captain looked at her with his eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. Good, she thought to herself. It was better for the both of them if neither said anything.</p><p>She stepped off of the ship and was surprised at how there was no fire nation to greet her. She looked around to see if there was any escort for her but everyone at the dock seemed preoccupied with their own affairs.</p><p>She could hear footsteps behind her and turned around to see her brother and dad had joined her. She turned to her dad in confusion. “I thought that the fire nation usually greeted their guests more extravagantly than this.”</p><p>Her dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I knew you didn’t want a grand entrance, so I requested they kept everything more simple.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dad.”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. Though, I did expect there to be at least one person to escort us to the palace.”</p><p>“Yeah, right? I thought it was crazy that they weren’t planning on sending any escort, so I decided to come and show you the way.”</p><p>Katara looked behind her dad where she saw Aang smiling kind of awkwardly. She pushed past her dad and hugged Aang with all she could. “Aang! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. I’m so glad you came.”</p><p>Katara could hear Aang laugh and she melted with the knowledge that even with everything he was just as happy to see her. “Well, I wasn’t exactly going to let some of my favorite people wander the fire nation all by themselves. Besides, it’s been years since we really got to hang out.”</p><p>“Jeez, I’m really feeling the love over here.” Sokka said from somewhere behind the two of them.</p><p>Katara let Aang go and watched fondly as he shared a hug with Sokka before moving towards her dad. The two of them stared at each other, unsure before eventually sharing a hug of their own. “Sorry Sokka, I wasn’t even sure you were going to come to be honest.”</p><p>“What? Did you think I was just going to let my sister get married to some stranger across the sea without a thought?”</p><p>“Well, he’s not exactly a stranger,” Aang said.</p><p>Sokka opened his mouth and in fear of her brother somehow offending either Aang or Zuko, she decided to interrupt them. “So, are we just going to stand around all day or are we finally going to go to the palace?”</p><p>“Oh, right” Aang said as if he had forgotten why he was there entirely. He took out a whistle that Katara was sure was the exact same one he bought six years ago. He blew on it and as if by magic, Appa appeared from the sky.</p><p>All of them hopped onto Appa’s back and they flew through the sky. It took Katara back to when she was fourteen years old, and she flew across the world with her brother and her best friend. Even though that time was plagued by hardship and darkness, she couldn’t help but feel a fondness for that time in her life. It was simpler back then, and it made sense to her in a way that her present didn’t anymore.</p><p>In what seemed like no time at all, they arrived at the entrance to the fire nation palace. Katara hopped off and the first thing she noticed was how large the palace seemed. Which was saying a lot considering she’s been to the palace during a literal war. She’s visited the place before of course but never in circumstances quite like this before and never had it seemed so intimidating.</p><p>The second thing Katara noticed was Zuko standing at the top of the stairs in his fire lord robes. He wasn’t frowning, but Katara could tell he wasn’t exactly happy either. Once they noticed Zuko, Aang had also stiffened beside her and she felt guilty for the strain this must have put on the two’s relationship.</p><p>Katara walked up the stairs with her family and Aang in tow. She wasn’t sure how formal she was supposed to be now that they’re meeting like this, so she gave a small bow which made Zuko stare at her as if she grew a second head. “Katara? Maybe we should all go inside.”</p><p>Katara nodded and so their party moved inside. There was a small silence where none of them said anything before some fire nation servant entering the room broke the silence. “The chief of the southern water tribe and his son’s presence has been requested by the council. Please come with me.” Katara watched as her family left her in a room with Zuko and Aang.</p><p>“So Katara, I didn’t realize you were coming. What are you even doing here? Where’s the princess?”</p><p>Aang facepalmed, and Katara looked to him for answers. He gave her a look of annoyance and he tried to discreetly point at Zuko and shook his head. Katara figured this was Aang’s way of saying that Zuko hadn’t exactly caught on to the fact that she was the girl he was marrying. She wasn’t sure if she was offended or if she just thought it was hilarious.</p><p>A more mischievous part of her wondered how long it would take Zuko to realize that she was his fiancee. “Oh, the princess? I’m escorting her. Don’t worry, she’s just shy.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’m glad you’re here at least. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in ages.”</p><p>Katara wondered if he would still say that if he knew why she was really there. “Yeah, I’m glad to see you too, Zuko.” She allowed herself to feel genuinely happy to see her friend for at least this moment.</p><p>It was short-lived however, because before too long the same servant came back into the room. “Fire lord Zuko, they have also requested your presence.”</p><p>Katara watched as Zuko immediately straightened up and neutralized his features. “Very well.” Then it was down to two.</p><p>“Sorry Katara, I don’t know why Zuko’s being so dumb to be honest. I literally told him he was marrying my ex-girlfriend, and he didn’t get it.”</p><p>Katara smiled. “It’s fine, I’m kind of curious when he’s finally going to realize who he’s going to marry.”</p><p>“Katara, you’re evil, but you’re on.”</p><p>“With what I know, I think he isn’t going to figure it out until I’m literally walking down the aisle.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, give him a little more credit than that. He will find out at least a couple hours before then.”</p><p>“I’m so going to win.” Then Katara thought of a great excuse to spend more time with her best friend. “Hey Aang, will you show me around? I don’t exactly know my way around this place like you do.”</p><p>Aang’s face lit up and Katara felt oddly proud of herself. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll give you the royal tour.” He looked like he was about to leave before he stopped for another moment. “Although, Zuko should probably be the one to show you around. It’s his home after all.”</p><p>“It’s your home too.”</p><p>Aang shrugged half heartedly. “I guess it is. But I’m a nomad and the avatar, so it’s hard to call any place home.”</p><p>Katara bit her lip and looked away from the other. She wasn’t really sure how to respond. She hated knowing she put such a burden on her friends. It wasn’t fair to any of them. “Well, where would one go if they were trying to avoid everyone?”</p><p>Without saying a word, Aang grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He led her through what seemed like a maze of hallways and doors, and Katara had to completely disagree with Aang. He seemed to know the palace like the back of his hand.</p><p>Before too long, they arrived in what seemed to be some sort of study. The back wall was lined with books and there was a singular table with chairs in the center. Although, she couldn’t imagine anyone used it regularly with how run down it all looked. “What is this place?”</p><p>Aang walked into the room casually and sat down on top of the table. “I’m not really sure. I kind of stumbled upon it one day when I was trying to get away from people and I sort of just decided to make it my place to hang out.”</p><p>“Really?” Katara questioned. “It doesn’t seem like your kind of place.”</p><p>Aang quickly waved his arms around and the dust had all been moved to a singular spot in the corner, as if it had all been swept. “Yeah, it’s not really my style, but I think that’s kind of why I like it. Nobody would suspect me to be here and I can keep it more secret by putting the dust back every time.”</p><p>Katara nodded, but she was only half paying attention because she got distracted by the books in the back. They were so worn that you couldn’t even really see the titles any more and the mystery behind it all felt intriguing.</p><p>“Katara, are you okay?”</p><p>She looked back at Aang and felt embarrassed for tuning him out. “Oh yeah, sorry. I just got distracted.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about everything else.”</p><p>Katara wasn’t sure what to say. The truth was that she wasn’t okay. But it felt unfair to dump that all on Aang. After all, this sucked for him too. She ended up sitting beside him. Mostly to give herself more time to think of an answer. “Not really, I’m not exactly sure how to feel about all this.” She waited for Aang to say something, but he didn’t. “But I don’t want to talk about me right now. How are you handling all of this?”</p><p>“I’m worried about this changing things. I care for both of you guys so much, but I’m scared of what this means for me.”</p><p>Katara wrapped her arms around Aang’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. “You shouldn’t worry about that. Even I can tell how much Zuko loves you, and I’m not planning on getting in the way of that.”</p><p>“I asked Zuko last night if this would change things between us and he didn’t answer.” Aang said it with so much heartbreak that Katara could feel her own heart breaking for him.</p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t mean that. He’s probably just as confused as we are.”</p><p>After that they changed the topic and they made the silent agreement to keep everything more uplifting. Katara wasn’t sure how long they were there but it must have been hours because when they left it was already dark outside.</p><p>Aang escorts her to her room and they have a goodbye hug before Aang leaves and Katara is suddenly alone. She briefly thought about dinner but decided that she wasn’t that hungry anyway.</p><p>She laid down in bed and she couldn’t help but think about Aang and the day they shared together. It’s been years since they got to just hang out and the last time it happened they were still together.</p><p>She wondered if her life would still turn out this messy and complicated if they didn’t break up. She wondered if she would be happier than she was now. But she quickly stopped those thoughts. There was no point in thinking about what ifs like that. After all, they broke up a long time ago and everything happens for a reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang, Katara and Zuko hate the fire nation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang started the day in a good mood. So far, everything felt normal. He stayed the night in Zuko’s room, which he hadn’t done in a while now and he and Katara seem to still be on good terms. As far as Aang could tell, everything was falling into place, into some sort of normalcy.</p><p>He was heading to the kitchen to get some fruit for breakfast when he was stopped by the same servant girl who had interrupted him and Zuko before this mess had started. “Umm, hey. Is there something you need?”</p><p>She didn’t say anything. All she did was simply hand over a letter. She started to leave before Aang stopped her. “Thanks, Ayano.”</p><p>She stopped and looked at him in surprise. Aang wondered if she had ever heard someone use her name before. Aang suddenly felt slight guilt for not using it before either. He watched as she left, and it wasn’t until she was gone that he opened the letter.</p><p>He skimmed over it quickly. It looked like he had business in the Earth Kingdom to attend to. He supposed it made everything easier because he could bring Toph and Suki back with him since it looked like he would come back a couple of days before the wedding. </p><p>Aang walked back towards his room to start packing so that he could leave first thing tomorrow morning. He felt bad that he wouldn’t be able to tell Zuko personally that he was leaving, but it was short notice and he knew how busy Zuko’s been. He’s been getting more and more busy as the wedding creeps closer.</p><p>He walked into his room almost in a daze as he started to pack. Even though his relationship with both Zuko and Katara seem to be fine, he still feels weird thinking about the wedding. The whole thing is awkward and weird. And he couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy that he’s felt since he was a child and thought about the possibility of Katara and Zuko getting together.</p><p>“Are you going to say hi? Or am I supposed to excuse myself?” said a familiar voice behind him.</p><p>Aang turned around and was shocked to see Sokka sitting on top of his bed. “Sokka? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I just wanted to chat with my best friend. Katara’s cool and all, but I just wanted some guy time between us. It’s been forever.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really wish we could hang out, but now’s not really a good time. I have to go to the Earth Kingdom soon and-”</p><p>“That’s awesome! Can I join you? I haven’t seen Suki in a while. She’s been so busy with her own kingdom that she hasn’t really been home in a while. Besides, then we could actually catch up, and hang out just the two of us. What do you say?”</p><p>Aang was thankful for his friend’s company, and honestly, being able to catch up with Sokka and forget about the mess that was his life, sounded great. “Yeah. That sounds great. Make sure you’re ready to leave tomorrow at dawn. I have to make sure Zuko knows, but I’ll see you later.” Aang called out as he left his room to make sure Zuko got word of his departure.</p><p>He happened to run into a servant that Aang was less familiar with. He was older and seemed to shy away from Aang’s presence. “Excuse me, sir. Will you tell Zuko that I’ll be away for a while? I have business to attend to in the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>The man glared at Aang with such scrutiny that Aang’s never felt from a servant before. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if the Fire Lord needs you and you’re not here? What is he supposed to do then?”</p><p>Aang felt his face flush, and he felt anger rise within him. “Zuko is a big boy and he can take care of himself. He certainly doesn’t need me here.”</p><p>The servant crossed his arms, and his face showed his distaste very clearly. “Perhaps you misunderstood me, that’s not exactly what I meant.”</p><p>“I know perfectly well what you’re talking about. But, I’m the avatar and that comes before anything else. I’m also not just Zuko’s play thing or whatever you seem to be insinuating. We love each other and he’ll understand.” Aang said it with finality, and he was proud of himself for remaining calm and civil even when talking to a guy like this.</p><p>The servant reluctantly bowed. “I’ll let Fire Lord Zuko know.”</p><p>Aang wanted to scream as he went back to his room to finish packing. He hoped that Sokka had left already so that he didn’t have to trouble him with this. It was infuriating to know that even the servants didn’t seem to realize he was his own person.</p><p>He was the freaking avatar, and they didn’t seem to care at all. Everywhere else he went, people praised and admired him. But when he was in the fire nation palace, it seemed that they only considered him Zuko’s toy. He decided to continue packing, even though he was steaming with anger.</p><p>...</p><p>Katara was bored out of her mind. Who cares how many different ways there are to hold a teacup and what each one means. They were silly outdated customs, and it took up so much of her time since she arrived at the fire nation.</p><p>But she supposes days like these are the more tame days. Most days comprised of different people acting as if she didn’t even understand what chopsticks were. Did they assume she just ate everything with her hands?</p><p>They spoke to her so slowly and patronizing that sometimes Katara wished she could just slug them. But she knows that she would be proving them right in a way if she acted angry or violent in any way. They were already angry with her refusal to wear fire nation clothes and inability to show up on time for these meetings that she didn’t want to give them another reason to hate her or her people.</p><p>She hated feeling like she was setting an example for everyone of her race. If only they understood that she was more than just from the water tribe or they understood there were so many water tribe people, it was unfair to assume they all behaved the same way.</p><p>But Katara understood that it would be easier to change their views from the inside. So, she didn’t let her tongue slip and for the most part she did what they asked of her. Even if it was tedious or pointless or racist.</p><p>When her lessons were finally done, she was relieved. She stretched after sitting for so long, then decided to go to Aang’s room. She figured she could use the other’s optimism and fun right about now.</p><p>For better or worse, that’s not what she got. When she arrived at Aang’s room, she saw him messily throwing clothes into a bag. “Are you going somewhere?”</p><p>“Why is everyone walking into my room unannounced today?” He didn’t seem angry as he talked, but he didn’t look up at her either.</p><p>“I can go if you would like.”</p><p>She could see him soften slightly. “No, it’s okay. You can stay. I’m just having a hard time dealing with the fire nation. It’s like the don’t even understand that I’m my own person,”</p><p>Katara flopped onto Aang’s bed. “You’ve also had a rough day? I’ve basically been told that I’m uncivilized and need to conform to the fire nation.”</p><p>“You too? I’ve basically been told that I’m only Zuko’s toy and I don’t exist otherwise, even though I’m the avatar.”</p><p>Katara stood up. “That’s horrible.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “You know what? It doesn’t matter because we know how horrible the fire nation is and how great we are.”</p><p>Katara saw the smile on Aang’s face even as he continued to angrily pack. “You’re right. The fire nation sucks.”</p><p>… </p><p>Zuko was tired of all these meetings. They were long, and they kept him away from Aang and hell, even Katara and Sokka. He understood important meetings that were actually about the wellbeing of people. But it felt ridiculous to force him into meetings about wedding plans. He didn’t care what entrees were served and what kind of flowers needed to be prepared.</p><p>He was thankful when the meetings were finally over, and he finally got to leave. He was planning on going to his room and relaxing for the evening, but he wasn’t even halfway to his room when he was stopped.</p><p>“Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko, I was told to inform you that Avatar Aang will be leaving to attend business in the Earth Kingdom for some time.”</p><p>“Very well. Thank you for informing me. I dismiss you.”</p><p>Zuko expected the servant to leave, but he didn’t. He stood there awkwardly, as if unsure what to do. “Is there something you would like to say?”</p><p>He cleared his throat before beginning, “I know it’s not my business to say, but it might be in your best interest to get a new one.”</p><p>This made Zuko pause. “Get a new what?”</p><p>“A new…” he stopped as if he was looking for the right word to say. “A new paramour.”</p><p>Zuko shook with rage. “How dare you apply that Aang is anything less than my boyfriend? He is an equal in this relationship whom I love and I will not have you thinking any less of him or our relationship.”</p><p>Zuko knew the man had more to say, but thankfully he shut his mouth. He bowed before leaving. Zuko no longer wanted to go to his room. He made a quick route change to Aang’s room. If anyone could cheer him up right now, it was Aang.</p><p>He opened the door and the first thing he heard was, “You’re right, the fire nation sucks.”</p><p>Zuko raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He scanned the room and noticed Katara laying on the bed. She looked back at him and they stared at each other for a brief moment as Aang continued to talk. “I just wish the fire nation understood. They never do, no matter how much it seems to change on the outside.”</p><p>Zuko stayed quiet, but Katara finally spoke up, “Um, Aang?”</p><p>Aang finally looked up from his packing and stared in surprise. “Oh, Zuko. I should’ve expected this. What’s one more person coming to my room unannounced.”</p><p>Zuko smiled fondly at the other. “You’re right, though. The fire nation really is the worst.”</p><p>Zuko laughed, and Aang and Katara joined in. “They told me to get rid of Aang because he was leaving. It was disgusting of them.”</p><p>Zuko could hear Aang groan. “That guy was the worst.”</p><p>The three of them spent the rest of the night hanging out together in Aang’s room. Zuko couldn’t help but feel a warmness during the entire night. It made Zuko feel like they should spend more nights like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Katara hangout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara finally had a moment to herself. It was the first time in a while that she was able to get away from the fire nation politics and now that Aang’s gone it gave her a reason to be alone for a while and get her thoughts together.</p><p>That was the plan, at least. That was quickly thrown out the window when she saw someone who seemed important walking towards her with a scowl on his face. She paused and waited for him to catch up with her so he could say whatever he wanted to.</p><p>“Master Katara, we request that you spend time with Fire Lord Zuko today.”</p><p>Katara glared at him. She wasn’t here to take orders from jerks who barely considered her a person. “I’m sorry, sir. But, I don’t take orders from you.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her and she tried to get as big as she could even though she was still probably a foot shorter than him. “You are going to spend time with him if you want to continue this arrangement.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment in a testament of wills. Katara wouldn’t have given up if it wasn’t for the threat of destroying the deal. Her people are counting on her and she isn’t about to ruin this. “Fine.”</p><p>He smiled in approval, and it immediately made her feel disgusted. “I’m glad you changed your mind. We have given him the day off today. We haven’t told him you were told to do this, so make sure he thinks you actually want to.”</p><p>Katara didn’t say anything else. She chose to walk away because she was unsure what she would do if she stayed. She changed course from her mindless wandering to head to Zuko’s room. As she walked, she felt the remnants of her anger slowly dissipate.</p><p>She enjoys hanging out with Zuko. She probably would have hung out with him at some point while Aang was gone, anyway. Besides, none of this was Zuko’s fault. So she should try to enjoy her time with her friend.</p><p>She finally made it to Zuko’s room and knocked gently on the door. There was a long pause, and she was about to leave and ask someone where Zuko was, but then the door finally opened. Her immediate thought was that Zuko looked exhausted. She never actively thought about it, but she knew that Zuko was objectively attractive. But that was not nearly as accurate right now. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled.</p><p>“Katara? I’m sorry I wasn’t really expecting anyone today.”</p><p>She could feel the ghost of a smile appear on her face. “I can tell. I can come back later if you want.”</p><p>He shook his head vigorously. “No. I could actually use some time with somebody that isn’t a politician for five minutes.” He opened his door wider and gestured for Katara to follow him inside.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been in your room before. It’s somehow smaller than I imagined.” She said while looking around the room. It certainly wasn’t small, but she imagined the Fire Lord’s room to be at least twice the size it actually was.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t usually spend a lot of time in here, so it doesn’t need to be that big. We can get out of here. I could show you the turtleduck pond, if you would like?”</p><p>It reminded Katara of when Aang showed her his library from the other day. “Sounds fun. Lead the way.”</p><p>They walked side by side through the hallways of the palace. Katara had been in the palace long enough that she was starting to recognize the different hallways and doors. It only took a couple of minutes before they arrived at their destination.</p><p>The pond amazed her with how sirene and untouched it all looked. She could understand why Zuko seemed to like it so much. He sat down at the edge and just watched the turtleducks swim. She decided to do the same and sat next to him. She felt this was an appropriate time as ever to ask him about his appearance. “So, are you okay?”</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “The wedding planning has been really stressful. To be honest, the entire situation is starting to stress me out. It’s weird to think that I’m going to get married soon.”</p><p>Katara wasn’t really sure how to comfort him. She thought about coming clean to him about everything, but she was worried that it would only make things worse. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”</p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything for a while, and Katara wasn’t sure if she should continue. Eventually Zuko did speak, “actually there is something you could help me with.”</p><p>Now Katara was intrigued. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been kind of forced to plan this wedding by myself, and I feel bad because she doesn’t have any say in it. Are there any water tribe wedding traditions that are important to your culture?”</p><p>There were definitely a lot of different traditions that she still remembered fondly from different weddings she attended as a child. “Well, there are really only a couple that I think she would really appreciate.” Zuko looked at her expectantly, so she continued. “The food is probably huge. Fire Nation food is okay, but it’s really spicy and especially compared to what we usually eat in the water tribe.”</p><p>He nodded in thought. “That seems easy enough. I could probably just let the cooks know that there needs to be water tribe food.”</p><p>Katara’s mouth watered at just the thought of the food from her village. “Oh, and the first dance.” She said it a little too loud and a little too excited, but she couldn’t help herself. It was always her favorite part of weddings and what she always imagined for her own.</p><p>Zuko looked more unsure, and it worried Katara that he would reject it. “What about the first dance?”</p><p>“Well, in the water tribe, we have a special first dance between husband and wife. It’s always the most memorable part of weddings.”</p><p>“But, I don’t know how.” </p><p>Katara looked away from the pond and towards Zuko. She could see the hint of a blush from his embarrassment. She stood up from where she was sitting and offered her hand. “I could show you, if you want?”</p><p>She could tell that Zuko was unsure, but he did end up grabbing her hand and she pulled him up. She could sense how tense he was, but she guided one of his hands to her waist and held the other with her own.</p><p>Then she started to take them through the motions of the dance. She’s technically never performed it either, but she’s seen it so many times that she could easily imagine the steps. There wasn’t any music, so she just had to guess the rhythm, but everything seemed to flow the way she remembered.</p><p>As she moved for Zuko to spin her, she couldn’t help but be surprised by how well he was dancing. She’s pretty sure she’s seen men from the water tribe who tripped over themselves much more the first time they try the dance. “I don’t know what you were worried about. You’re great at this.” She said as he brought her back to face him.</p><p>“Well, I’ve had dance lessons for most of my life. But I’ve only ever been taught fire dances. I like this though, it’s way more soft and fluid.”</p><p>Eventually the dance came to an end, and they were left staring at each other. For an instant Katara realized that if she leaned in just a little more, they would be kissing. She immediately jumped away from him. This was her best friend’s boyfriend and her good friend. It wasn’t anything more. It was just a curiosity, nothing more.</p><p>She finally looked back at Zuko, who looked confused at the sudden change in mood. “Katara, are you okay? Is something wrong?”</p><p>She shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts from her mind. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Okay, well, do you want to go back inside?” He didn’t sound convinced, but he seemed to be dropping it.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, it’s probably about time to get something to eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>